


The Stars In Your Eyes

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Theo Raeken, Alternate Universe - Actors, Confessions, Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Makeup Artist Liam Dunbar, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo's spent almost 9 years starring as the lead in a series of movies. Now, on the last day, he thinks about what he's going to miss most about coming to set every day. Or more specifically, who.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	The Stars In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For Fandom AU Fest Day 7: Dealer's Choice. Though it was inspired by [this aesthetic](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/628570180372627456/for-day-2-of-fandomaufest-romance-romantic) I made for day 2.

It’s barely light outside when Theo steps out of his car onto the asphalt of the parking lot. A parking lot that has become familiar over the years that Theo has been coming here. Almost 9, if he’s remembering correcting. And he knows he is. 

He still remembers the first day he set foot on his lot. He was young and hopeful, about to get his first starring role in a movie. Not just one movie, but 7. It had seemed like a dream at the time, sometimes it still feels that way. He wakes up some mornings and has to pinch himself.

But now after 9 years it’s all about to end. He’s been trying to prepare himself for today. For the last time he’s going to step onto this set, to be around these people. It’s hard. Most of these people have been with him since the beginning. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to say goodbye.

He walks towards the makeup trailer, his heart heavy. It’s empty this early. Save for one person. Liam. He’s always been the first person Theo sees when he arrives on set. He’s grown used to starting his days seeing those bright smiles being directed his way. It makes his heart ache that he won’t be seeing anymore. 

_ No _ , he tells himself. _You’ll still see him_. 

They’re friends, after all. How could they not be after 9 years together? Of course he’s still going to see Liam. 

“Uh oh,” Liam says, glancing over at Theo as he finishes setting up his station. “Why the long face?”

“You know why,” Theo says, taking his seat in his chair. “It’s the last day, Liam. After today, we won’t be coming back here.”

“And here I thought you’d be looking forward to a long break,” Liam teases.

“Aren’t you going to miss this place?” Theo asks him. _Miss me_.

“Of course I will,” Liam says. He puts his brushes down and turns to face Theo. “This has been my life for 9 years, Theo. Of course I’ll miss it.”

“But…” he says, because he knows one is coming.

Liam laughs, “ _But_ I know it’s not the end. Not really. There will be other projects.”

“So what you’re saying is you’re ready to move on and forget all about me,” Theo says. “And everything else,” he quickly adds.

Liam’s face softens, “I could never forget you.”

Theo takes a deep breath. This is it. This is when he can finally do what he’s been dying to do for the past 7 years. Hell probably longer. But then the door opens and Mason walks in. He smiles at Liam and Theo as he moves to the other end of the truck towards his station. 

After that, Liam sets to work. It doesn't usually take much to get Theo ready. Usually just some foundation, some fake blood if there’s been a fight scene. No matter what Liam does, he always makes sure Theo looks perfect and camera ready. 

He runs his hands through Theo’s hair, applying some gel, and then bends down next to Theo’s head, looking at their reflections in the mirror. “Perfect.”

Theo smiles, “You always have been the best.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “Don’t try to flatter me.”

“Never,” Theo says. He stays in the seat a little longer, playing with the hem of his jacket. “So, are you coming to the wrap party tonight?” 

“Of course,” Liam says. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Good,” Theo says. “Me too.”

Liam raises an eyebrow, “I would hope so. You are the star. It’d be a little strange if you didn’t show.”

“I’m not sure how much I feel like partying tonight,” Theo says. “But yes, it is expected of me to be there. And I do want to see everyone before this is over.”

“You’re totally going to cry tonight, aren’t you?” Liam teases.

Theo scoffs, “Who, me? Do I look like a crier to you?”

“Yes.”

Theo laughs, “Yeah I can’t deny that. It’s sad though. It’s all ending.”

“But now other things can begin,” Liam says, looking at him seriously. “Right?”

“I hope so,” Theo says softly.

“Theo,” Scott calls from the door. “They’re ready for you!”

“Well,” Theo says as he gets to his feet and takes a deep breath. “Here we go.”

“I’d wish you luck, but I know you don’t need it,” Liam says.

“Thanks Liam,” Theo says. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah,” Liam says. “See you.”

“I can’t believe it’s the last day,” Derek, his co-star and on screen love interest says, falling into step with Theo as they make their way towards the set. “It’s been an insane ride.”

“Certainly has,” Theo says. “Did you ever think we’d make it this far when we started?”

Derek chuckles, “Hell no. Neither of us knew what the hell we were doing. But I think we did pretty good for ourselves.”

“Yeah,” Theo says. “I think so too.”

“So,” Derek says, glancing over at Theo with a raised eyebrow. “Are you going to do it?”

“Do what?” Theo asks him.

“Finally ask Liam out,” Derek says, knocking his shoulder with Theo’s. “Come on, man. Everyone can see how into each other you two are. I don’t know why you didn’t ask him out years ago.”

“It wouldn’t have been professional,” Theo says. “And I don’t even know if he likes me like that.”

“Theo,” Derek says. “You have to notice the way he looks at you. He’s crazy about you.”

“You think so?”

“I know it,” Derek says. “And I think if you really like him you should take a chance tonight. You owe it to both of you to do it.”

The thought is in Theo’s head the whole rest of the day. Sure, he pushes it aside when they’re filming but it’s always there. And when the camera rolls on the last scene and he pulls Derek in for a kiss he thinks of Liam. Of how it would feel to have his lips on his. 

He might lose himself in it for a moment, his thoughts elsewhere. He hears whistling and feels Derek chuckling against his lips as they pull back. They both smile, keeping in character, until their director calls cut. 

“Some kiss,” Derek mutters.

“Sorry,” Theo whispers back. “My head was elsewhere.” 

Derek smirks, “I bet it was.”

“And that’s a wrap!” the director calls. 

Theo laughs, feeling tears stinging at his eyes. Derek hugs him, followed by the rest of the cast still on set. Then comes the crew, and soon it's a sea of tears. But Theo doesn’t see Liam anywhere among them, and his heart aches a little at that. He’d hoped that Liam would be here at the end. But Theo supposes he’s probably in his trailer trying to get everything packed up.

He plans to go find him, but then he finds himself being pulled this way and that by the cast and crew. Not that he minds it. These are his friends. His family for the past 9 years. He wants to soak this all in while he can. But he can’t help but wish Liam were here to experience all of this with him.

Finally, after about an hour of laughing and talking, the wrap party starts and drinks start flowing. He sees Liam slip in, sticking to the edge of the crowd. He smiles and makes his way over to him.

“There you are,” Theo says. He leans against the wall next to him. “Have you been hiding?”

“It may have been my turn to get emotional,” Liam tells him, laughing.

“Oh yeah? Have a nice cry in your trailer?”

“Maybe,” Liam says. “I’ve never been a public crier.”

“Well I missed you,” Theo says. “I looked for you after the final shot and was hoping to see you.”

“I was here,” Liam tells him. “You and Derek did amazing. As always. I just had to slip away for a bit.”

“I get that,” Theo says. He looks at Liam, watching as he looks out at the crowd of dancing and laughing bodies. “Do you want to dance?”

“With you?” Liam asks, glancing at him.

“No, with Stiles,” Theo laughs. “Yes, Liam. With _me_.”

“Yeah,” Liam says. “I could dance.”

And they do. They spend at least an hour dancing together, sometimes with their friends joining. For a moment, Theo let’s himself forget that this is all over. That tomorrow he’s going to wake up and for the first time in years not have someplace to be. He just lets himself live in the moment. 

A slow song comes on, and Theo moves into Liam’s space easily, fitting his arms around his back. Liam smiles and puts his arms around Theo’s neck. They sway together, and Theo thinks about how right this feels, having Liam in his arms. He’d dance with him forever if he could. And god he wants to. Not just dance. But everything. He wants to see Liam every morning. To wake up to his smile, and not have any place to be but together. 

He has a lot of things he wants to say to Liam, but instead what comes out is, “Come home with me.”

Liam’s eyes widen for a moment, before he swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing with the movement. He nods. “Okay.”

Theo smiles and steps back. He takes Liam’s hand in his and leads him towards the door. “Have fun!” Derek calls after them.

Theo feels his face heat up. He’d been hoping to slip out without anyone noticing, but of course Derek did.

It’s a quiet drive back to Theo’s place. Theo suddenly isn’t sure how to fill the silence. Which is strange, normally conversation is easy. But not now, when everything feels too big, too important. He has an image of leading Liam inside his house and pressing him back against the door and kissing him senseless. It’s what he’s been wanting for so long, and if Derek is right, then Liam is on the same page.

Yet dreaming and doing are two different things. Theo steps inside the house and closes the door behind him and Liam. And then just stands there, suddenly unsure. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to do this. He’s never brought anyone home like this before. He doesn’t do casual hookups, and Liam… Liam is anything but casual. But he has no idea what Liam thought would happen here. Hell, he has no idea what he did. He just knew he didn’t want the night to end yet. He hadn’t wanted to say goodbye to Liam.

He clears his throat and moves towards the coach. “What are you doing?” Liam asks, following him.

“Thought we could watch a movie,” Theo says.

Liam raises an eyebrow, but still takes a seat next to him. He’s close. So close their thighs are touching. It sends Theo’s heart racing, and makes his hands shake as he reaches for the remote.

He turns the TV on, just planning to put something on. Except then he sees himself on screen. He laughs in surprise. “I didn’t plan this on purpose.”

“So you don’t lure people back here and then put your movies on to show them how handsome and famous you are?” Liam teases.

“I never bring anyone back here,” Theo admits. “You’re the first.”

Liam shifts closer, coming more into focus. “I am?”

“Yeah.”

“You never brought Derek back here?”

Theo’s brow furrows, “Derek came over, but he’s a friend. So it was never…”

“Never what?”

“I’m not interested in Derek like that, Liam.”

“Like what?”

“As more,” Theo says. The words _like I am you_ , are on the tip of his tongue but he keeps them in.

“Oh,” Liam says softly. “I thought…”

“What?” 

“The way you kissed him earlier, I thought you were into him.”

“He’s not the one I’m interested in,” Theo tells him. “It’s you,” he finally says, feeling his face heat up at the admission. “It’s always been you.” His eyes drift back towards the screen so he doesn’t have to see the look on Liam’s face. “You always did know how to make me look good.”

Liam brushes the hair back from Theo’s face, and Theo startles when he turns his head to see Liam so close. 

“You never needed my help,” Liam says softly. “I just brought out the beauty that was already there.”

“Liam?”

“I swear Theo, if I spent 8 years pining after you and you don’t kiss me tonight I am going to go crazy.”

Theo chuckles, “All you had you had to do was ask.”

He closes the few inches left between them and kisses Liam. It’s so much better than he ever could have imagined. Because it’s _real_ , and Liam is here, his lips warm and hungry against his. He kisses Theo with a passion that leaves Theo dizzy. 

“I didn’t want to say goodbye,” Theo mumbles against his lips.

“You don’t have to,” Liam tells him. “I’m not going anywhere, Theo. This is our new beginning.”

Theo smiles and kisses Liam again, feeling his answering smile against his lips. Their new beginning. That’s something Theo can get used to. Especially when he wakes up the next morning to Liam sleeping soundly against him. The early morning sun peeks in through the curtains. Liam groans and snuggles in closer. 

“Go back to sleep.”

Theo smiles and presses a kiss to the top of his head, before relaxing back against the pillows as his eyes drift closed again. He used to love his mornings with Liam before, but he thinks waking up like this is going to be his favorite now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
